1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a rechargeable battery, and more particularly, to a wireless rechargeable battery.
2. Description of Related Art
Following the increasing maturing of wireless charging technology, various electronic products may be charged in a wireless manner to replace the traditional contact-type charging. For example, mouse, remote controller or mobile phones may include built-in wireless charging receiving unit and may be disposed on a wireless charging device to be wirelessly charged. However, currently many commercially available electronic devices do not have built-in wireless charging receiving unit and therefore cannot be charged wirelessly. They may only be charged in the contacting manner or powered by a replacement battery.
Taiwan Patent Public No. 200931701 discloses a cylindrical battery with aluminum-plastic film packaging.